villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Charters
Charters are special ‘infinite’ quests that are found in Ardent City. Charters will request the players to perform various tasks depending on the charter type, the skill involved, and the player’s current rank of that skill. Each charter gives experience in the charters skill line (Bug Charters give Bug Lore experience; Tailoring charters give tailor experience etc.) as well as a small amount of combat experience. In addition, they give Royal Charter Tokens. These can be spent at a special vendor, Raynyr, appearing next to King Leo in Ardent Castle. Charters are beneficial because they can make leveling up skill lines less of a grind, and as well as being able to buy some unique items from Raynyr. Charter list To see details for each type of charter, please see the page for the NPC that gives the quest. Not yet corrected since Starfall Patch *Angling Charter: Zoran (Grid D7) *Bug Charter: Magnolia (Grid D7) *Carpentry Charter: Valerio (Grid E3) *Cooking Charter: Lennart (Grid F3) *Mineral Charter: Avril (Grid D7) *Patrol Charter: Landen (Grid D5) *Plant Charter: Valto (Grid D7) *Smithing Charter: Sabriye (Grid E3) *Tailoring Charter: Teresita (Grid F4) You can also look directly to the gathering pages that 'JerryWMac001 wrote, they give you the complete list on 2 pages = after Starfall: *http://villagersandheroesreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Gathering_experience_tables *http://villagersandheroesreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Gathering_experience_tables_pt_2 All credits for these above 2 pages go to the US1 player Liston, here: 'JerryWMac001'. Details Each charter quest will ask you to return a randomly selected item from a list of 10 possible items. Each type of charter is actually a set of quests that are level-locked by the skill it concerns. E.g. If your Bug Lore is level 36, Magnolia will give you a quest called "Bug Lore: Rank 6" (Because the charter ranks are separate quests, it is possible to pick up more than one charter for each skill when you level up.) Charters can be done infinitely. For all charters except for the Patrol charter, players can gather, or craft large quantities of the possible items and then complete the quest repeatedly. Requirements Skills need to be level 10 or higher to take charter quests. *Rank 1: skill level 10-14 *Rank 2: skill level 15-19 *Rank 3: skill level 20-24 *Rank 4: skill level 25-29 *Rank 5: skill level 30-34 *Rank 6: skill level 35-39 *Rank 7: skill level 40-44 *Rank 8: skill level 45-49 *Rank 9: skill level 50-54 *Rank 10: skill level 55-59 *Echelon 1: skill level 60-64 *Echelon 2: skill level 65-69 *Echelon 3: skill level 70-74 *Echelon 4: skill level 75-79 Daily Charter Quests In addition to the regular charter quests, there is a set of daily charter quests, repeatable every 22 hours. These quests reward 2 or 3 Royal Charter Tokens, for gathering and crafting, respectively. These quests are available starting at level 5 (?). The quests are: * Fishing: Delicious Fishes (Daily Quest) from Tasny in Elk Meadow * Plant lore: Botanic Study (Daily Quest) from Vesm in Elk Meadow * Bug lore: The War on Bugs (Daily Quest) from Oldn in Mounds. * Woodcrafting: Lathe Practice (Daily Quest) from Irady in Elk Meadow * Mining: Num Nums for Garin (Daily Mining Quest) from Garin in Lady's Lake * Cooking: Royal Feast (Daily Quest) from Gharra in Ardent Castle * Tailoring: Tailorific (Daily Quest) from Oslo in Ardent Castle * Smithing: Smithing Lesson (Daily Quest) from Celenia in Ardent Castle * Gathering Experience tables pt 1 Category:Ardent City